The Decision
by DevilsxDisguise
Summary: A HarryHermione OneShot. Set to the song 'Where'd you go'. Please ReadReview.


A/N: This is my first HP fanfiction, so please review and tell me what I need to work on for future stories. Thanks for reading! Princess Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. I also don't own the song used, "Where'd you go?" by Fort Minor.

The Decision

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so._

_Seems like its been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

Hermione Potter was currently sitting in the master bedroom of the Potter Manor debating over what she should do.

She has been married to Harry Potter or 'The Boy Who Lived' for ten years. They were married right after their graduation from Hogwarts. A few months later Hermione found out that she and Harry were going to have their first child together. It was during the same time that Harry was asked to be the new seeker for the Chudley Canons.

Things were going well during the first few years of their marriage. Hermione and Harry welcomed Lily Jane Potter in to their world and a year later she and Harry welcomed their twins, James Ronald Potter and Arthur Neville Potter in to the world.

After the twins were born things started to go downhill. Harry had more away games with his team then ever before and Hermione was left to raise their three children by herself.

During the rare times that Harry was home, things were different than they were when they were first married. It was like he was a stranger in his own home.

In the first few years of Harry joining the Canons, Hermione would welcome him home with open arms and plenty of kisses. Now, when he arrives home there's a quick kiss to Hermione, hugs given to the kids and then they went back to whatever they were doing before he arrived.

When Harry leaves, it doesn't upset the kids like it used to. There was no more crying or pleadings of not to go, just three sad voices saying "Your leaving again, aren't you?". Harry would always nod and reply "I'll be back before you know it." or "You know this is Daddy's job, I have to go.". He left Hermione to answer the questions of "When will Daddy be Home?" or "Will Daddy be here for my birthday?". She hated having to answer them, but always answered honestly saying "I don't know when he will be home." or "I hope he will be here for your birthday, sweetheart.".

Hermione hated having her children grow up with out their father being around. She also just wasn't happy with her life in England. Hermione knew that she didn't love Harry like she did when she first married him. She would always have a place for him in her heart, but she needed someone who could love her and her children and always be there for them.

So now Hermione Potter is sitting in the master bedroom of the Potter Manor, of her house, about to make a decision that will decide her future, as well as her children's.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. With a soft "Come in." from Hermione, the door opened and her and Harry's oldest child stood in the doorway.

Lily Jane Potter looked so much like her mother and her father, a perfect combination of both. She had her fathers beautiful green eyes and his un-tamable back hair. She had her mothers nose, as well as the ability to show her feelings through her facial expressions easily.

At his moment Lily's face showed sadness, something that Hermione never wants to see on her children's faces. Then Lily spoke softly "He's not coming home for my birthday next week, is he? He wasn't there last year when I turned nine either."

Just the look on her daughters face made Hermione make up her mind in an instant. She wanted her children to have a better life. One that was far away from England.

_It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it... _

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Please come back home...


End file.
